The present invention relates to a magnetic connector, particularly to a magnetic connector for use in establishing the connection a connection object, such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a flexible flat cable (FFC), in which a plurality of contact patterns are arranged on a base member having flexibility (property allowing flexible deflection).
In recent years, with the trend toward smaller sizes and higher densities of electronic devices, connectors for use in establishing the connection of connection objects such as FPCs and FFCs are also required to have reduced external dimensions. In this regard, a magnetic connector using a magnet is known as a connector capable of producing contact pressure at a contact without use of a spring contact, a cam mechanism or the like.
For instance, JP 5-135833 A discloses a magnetic connector in which two FPCs 2a and 2b are disposed to face to each other between openable and closable segment members 1a and 1b of a casing 1 as shown in FIG. 50. In the segment member 1a, a magnet plate 3 is embedded and fixed and a plurality of metal pieces 5a corresponding to patterns of contacts 4a of the FPC 2a are inserted and fixed between the magnet plate 3 and the FPC 2a, while in the segment member 1b, a plurality of metal pieces 5b corresponding to patterns of contacts 4b of the FPC 2b are held to be vertically movable within the segment member 1b. 
Although the metal pieces 5a disposed above the FPC 2a are fixed on the segment member 1a, owing to the magnetic force from the magnet plate 3 that acts on the metal pieces 5b disposed under the FPC 2b, the metal pieces 5b movably held in the segment member 1b are attracted up toward the FPC 2b and this causes the contacts 4b of the FPC 2b to be pressed against the corresponding contacts 4a of the FPC 2a. 
As a result, the contacts 4a of the FPC 2a and the contacts 4b of the FPC 2b are brought in contact with each other, thus securing connection reliability.
However, the magnetic connector of JP 5-135833 A needs to hold the metal pieces 5b corresponding to the patterns of the contacts 4b of the FPC 2b to be vertically movable in the segment member 1b, which results in complex structure and hampers the reduction in size.